Retrouvailles: The Sweetest Pain
by Shirouta
Summary: Kurosaki yang kutunggu dengan sesak dan sakit bersama hawa dingin yang selalu berhasil menyusup meski telah diperangi hangatnya mentari. Dia, yang kuyakini selalu, akan kutemui/Warn inside/Dedicated for IchiHitsu Day #5/


"— _kita akan bertemu lagi, 'kan?"_

" _Ya... Kita akan bertemu lagi, Kurosaki... suatu hari nanti."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Disclaimer: **Bleach** **Tite Kubo**

Warning: **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), kemungkinan OOCness, first person's POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Retrouvailles: The Sweetest Pain**

[Sequel dari **Retrouvailles : Destined** ]

.

Dedicated for Belated **IchiHitsu Day**

Special for **Munraito Yami**

 **and all IchiHitsu Lovers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Retrouvailles—the happiness of meeting again after a long time. Can I—can I get it, one more time?_

.

.

.

 **Toushirou's POV**

Ketika angin sejuk yang sedikit basah menerpa wajahku setelah kubuka jendela di ruang kerjaku, aku tahu pagi telah datang. Ketika iris _emerald_ ku menangkap secercah cahaya keemasan yang dikawal jingga cerah, aku tahu matahari akan terbit. Lalu, ketika sunyi menyergap dengan tenang, dan rasa lelah merayapi tubuh, aku tahu hari sudah sore. Ketika jingganya langit terpantul di ubin-ubin _Seireitei_ , aku tahu senja telah tiba. Pagi dan senja, matahari dan hangatnya, jingga dan jingga, aku tak mungkin pernah membenci mereka. Aku selalu menunggu mereka, dengan mata yang tak pernah lelah memandang, bibir yang mengucap syukur dan harapan, dada yang terasa sesak akibat jantung yang berdebar menggetarkan rusuk-rusuk, serta bayang jingga lain yang tersenyum padaku, meski hanya dibenak saja.

Sudah lima tahun semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu jingga itu. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia seorang remaja yang kutemui ketika akan menjalankan tugasku di dunia manusia. Dia yang ditakdirkan bertemu denganku dalam penyamaranku. Dia yang tertakdirkan meninggalkan hidupnya sebagai manusia di depanku. Dia targetku. Dia... orang yang kucintai. Kurosaki, dia yang selalu ada di dalam harapan yang kuucap di kala pagi dan senja, dia jingga yang selalu kunanti bersama jingganya cakrawala pagi dan senja. Kurosaki yang kutunggu dengan sesak dan sakit bersama hawa dingin yang selalu berhasil menyusup meski telah diperangi hangatnya mentari. Dia, yang kuyakini selalu, akan kutemui.

.

.

.

"Matsumoto! MATSUMOTO DI MANA KAU?!"

Tenggorokanku yang belum sempat menerima asupan teh hangat pagi itu sakit karena berteriak-teriak. Dahiku berkedut, gigiku merapat geram, sementara tanganku menggenggam sekuat tenaga dua botol _sake_ yang kutemukan di bawah meja _ku_ yang penuh dengan berkas. Dasar Matsumoto! Sudah seenaknya menyimpan _sake_ di ruang kerja—dibawah meja _kaptennya_ sendiri, dan sekarang dia kabur entah ke mana meninggalkan semua _paperwork_ nya tanpa disentuh sedikit pun! Ingin rasanya kubanting botol-botol _sake_ ini ke lantai, tapi jika botol-botol ini pecah dan isinya pun akan mengotori lantai, maka pasti _aku_ juga lah yang repot membersihkannya nanti. Huft!

"Sudahlah Shirou- _chan_ , sekali-kali biarkan Rangiku- _san_ lolos dari kerjaan. Semua orang butuh istirahat." Hinamori yang sejak tadi berada di ruangan ini karena mengantarkan _paperwork_ membuka suara. Aku memijat pelipisku.

"Ini sudah BUKAN sekali-kali, Hinamori. Jangan membelanya terus. Dan berapa kali harus kuingatkan padamu untuk memanggilku 'Hitsugaya- _taichou_ '."

"Mou~ kita 'kan tumbuh bersama. Shirou- _chan_. Pada dasarnya aku ini seperti kakak perempuanmu. Jangan terlalu kaku begitu." katanya sembari cemberut.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela. Hari sudah sore, senja telah tiba, _jingga_ telah menbias ke dalam ruang kerjaku. Mataku meneduh, dan rusuk-rusukku bergetar akibat jantung yang bertalu-talu. Sesak—

"Warna jingga yang terpantul di permukaan sungai sangat indah Shirou- _chan_."

Aku menoleh ke arah Hinamori yang melemparkan senyum penuh makna kepadaku.

"Shirou- _chan_ juga pasti lelah 'kan? Bagaimana kalau Shirou- _chan_ berhenti bekerja dulu untuk hari ini dan berjalan-jalan di pinggir sungai dekat distrik 2. Di sana jarang ada anak-anak bermain, jadi Shirou- _chan_ bisa merasa tenang di sana."

Aku terdiam mempertimbangkan hal itu.

"Aku akan membantu Shirou- _chan_ mengerjakan _paperwork_ besok, dan menyeret Rangiku- _san_ untuk membantumu juga, jadi jangan khawatir."

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Terima kasih, Hinamori."

.

.

.

Ketika sunyi menyergap dalam ketenangan, dan rasa letih merayapi setiap inchi tubuhku aku tahu selanjutnya aku akan melihat jingganya senja. Hinamori benar, aku memang lelah dan butuh berhenti bekerja meski hanya sejenak. Dan Hinamori benar, jingga itu terpantul di riak kecil sungai yang tak begitu luas dengan indahnya. Aku duduk di atas salah satu batu besar yang ada di pinggiran sungai ini, yang entah kenapa selalu gersang meski dekat dengan sumber air. Yang terpantul di iris _emerald_ ku hanya jingga, jingga langit dan jingga yang tersenyum padaku, meski hanya sebuah bayang imajinasi saja. Dadaku masih bertalu-talu, rusuk-rusukku bergetar dan sesak. Aku tahu rasa ini menyiksa, namun aku bersyukur, karena rasa sakit ini menunjukkan kalau aku masih mencintai—

"KYAAA~!"

BYUR!

Suara teriakan anak kecil yang jatuh—terlempar ke dalam sungai menyentakku. Dengan refleks aku berlari ke arah tempat anak itu jatuh. Tak ada tanda-tandanya di permukaan. Aku pun langsung melepas ikatan sabuk _katana_ ku dan menyelam, mencari anak itu. Sungai ini cukup dalam dan hari yang mulai gelap membuatku sedikit kesulitan mencarinya. Beruntung ia memakai _yukata_ berwarna cerah, sehingga aku bisa menemukannya dan membawanya ke permukaan.

"Fuaaaah-" aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyak begitu kami sampai di permukaan, aku melihat wajah anak perempuan yang kutolong itu. Meski ia terbatuk-batuk, namun aku tahu dia baik-baik saja. Aku harus segera membawanya ke daratan sebelum dia kedingin—

"Hei! Kalian tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Suara _itu_ menghentikan gerakku. Aku melihat ke depan, dan aku melihat _nya_ yang terbalut seragam _shinigami_.

"Hei! Apa kalian butuh bantuan?"

 _Dia_ dengan _reiatsu_ nya berjalan di atas air, menghampiri kami, mendekati _ku_.

"Hei! Kau memakai _haori_! Apa kau salah satu _taichou_? Tapi kenapa kau kecil sekali—"

 _Dia_ membungkuk tak jauh dari kami—dari _ku_. Aku bisa melihat jelas iris madunya. Aku bisa melihat jelas surai jingga _nya_.

"—Tapi itu tidak penting. Entah kau kapten asli atau bukan, tapi kalian harus keluar dari air—"

Tangan _nya_ terulur di depanku, dan dia tersenyum hangat—secerah langit senja saat ini. Sesak, rusuk-rusukku terguncang oleh debaran jantungku. Sakit—

"—aku tak akan berbuat jahat pada kalian, tenang, Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, _shinigami_ baru dari Divisi Sebelas—"

.

.

Aku telah menemukan _nya_ , _Jinggaku_.

.

.

.

Ketika aku membuka jendela di ruang kerjaku, dan merasakan angin yang sedikit basah menerpa wajahku, aku tahu pagi telah tiba. Ketika iris _emerald_ ku menangkap keemasan yang dikawal jingga pada cakrawala, aku tahu matahari akan terbit sebentar lagi. Jingga dan jingga, aku tak mungkin membenci warna itu. Aku selalu menunggu kehadirannya dengan mata yang tak pernah lelah memandang, bibir yang mengucap syukur dan harapan, dada yang terasa sesak akibat jantung yang berdebar menggetarkan rusuk-rusuk—

" _Ohayou_ , Toushirou!"

—serta sosok jingga lain yang tersenyum hangat padaku saat iris _emerald_ ku melihat ke bawah.

"Kurosaki."

Hup! Dalam sekejap ia sudah melompat ke bingkai jendelaku, hingga aku harus mundur selangkah.

"Yo!"

Dahiku berkedut.

"Kenapa kau sering sekali kemari? Dan bukannya seharusnya kau bersiap di ruanganmu untuk bekerja? Kau baru saja diangkat menjadi _taichou_ Divisi Lima, bersikaplah seperti seharusnya."

"Ck! Jangan terlalu serius, Toushirou. Lagi pula ini masih pagi sekali. Masih banyak waktu untuk bekerja." Katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Ayolah, jangan bersikap kaku pada _kekasihmu_ sendiri. Aku 'kan ke sini hanya untuk mengambil _morning kiss_ ku."

Wajahku memanas, dan debaran jantungku semakin menjadi. Sesak dan sakit—

Dia memanfaatkan keterdiamanku untuk mengecup bibirku lembut.

Jantungku masih berdegup kencang—begitu kencang, mengguncang rusuk-rusukku, menyebarkan getarannya di seluruh tubuhku. Sesak dan sakit. Namun ketika aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya, melihat iris madunya yang berbinar, dan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya, semua rasa sakit itu terasa manis.

 _I wish this moment last forever_.

.

.

.

 _As your heart are beating furiously, it shakes your bones, your soul, makes you in a pain. A pain that give you the happiness is sweet. The sweetest one. It is mattered all. It is love, the sweetest pain._

.

 **-O** **wari** **-**

.

.

.

 **Note:**

Happy belated IchiHitsu Day, Minna-san~ xD

Maaf banget uta telat publishnya karena berbagai macam hal /sujud

Udah lama uta gak nulis, dan begitu nulis, jadinya... begini, hehe~

Tolong maafin uta ya kalau ada kekurangan dalam tulisan uta /sujud

Terima kasih buat Munraito Yami-san yang udah request ini, ini special buat kamu~

Fic ini juga special buat para pecinta IchiHitsu~

Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang mau baca cerita ini

Terima kasih banyak semua~ ;)

Sampai ketemu lagi ;)


End file.
